


The last patient

by rosefumee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys Kissing, Death, Doctor/Patient, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memories, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefumee/pseuds/rosefumee
Summary: Leorio is now a doctor with his own office, and he must pursue his life and his dreams, despite his painful memories.Yet not everything is what it seemed to be.





	The last patient

It was getting late, and the writings of his report began to become meaningless symbols. He took off his glasses, put a hand on his eyes, and looked at the time. He sighed, leaning against the back of his chair, and looked in front of him, where a large window overlooked the small garden, lit by the moonlight. The flowers was beginning to bud. Winter was over for good. 

He smiled. The garden was an idea of Alluka when she and Killua came to visit him last year, just before the inauguration of his first private practice, in which he was always working until late.

“People need nature to rest their minds“, she said simply, with her bright eyes.

“You're right“, he said, shaking his head.

He had the garden inaugurated with Gon’s and their help. They came often since, to help him for different things, or just to visit him. Leorio had had his apartment on the first floor, just upstairs, where there was a guest room to receive them. He remembered the opening night of the office, where -almost- everyone was there and where he had to pick up Zepile, completely drunk. Or all Christmas spent with them, including the first, where Gon brought a live turkey on a leash, believing it was tradition.

“Gon, you were supposed to cook the turkey, not take him as a guest.“

“Oh! But I thought you said...“

“No problem, buddy, I'm going to cook something else“, Leorio had replied, seeing the confused look of the teenager.

So they spent the entire evening watching the turkey pecking decorations, Alluka so glad. Leorio chuckled as he thought about it.

All these memories revived at once a great joy, and an immense sadness. Her stomach tightened. Other memories surfaced.

_ “Leorio, it would be better if you came to the association“, said Cheadle, three years ago. _

_ “Got any news?“ _

_ “Yes... we have... Leorio, I'm so sorry... we found his body,“ she added, in a voice full of compassion. _

_Leorio had a gag. He had made an indistinct sound, before hanging up. His hands were shaking, and his whole body started too. He ran to the toilet, and vomited. It was not possible. It was not possible. Please make it a nightmare._

Leorio shook his head. It was not the time to stir his emotions. It was late and he had to sleep. He had a big day the next day, and people were counting on him. He stood up, closed the lights, and went outside, to go next door to his apartment.

* * *

At dawn, his alarm rang, and Leorio realized he had fallen asleep on the couch again. His body weighed heavily, but his head was already thinking of his patients of the day, and his passion for his profession won out. He prepared his coffee, and opened the news on television to accompany him in a comforting noise. For a long time he had stopped listening to what the news was saying, or rather he had stopped hoping to get clues, anything, something that would have allowed him to _know_...

Leorio had changed. He felt it. He no longer had vivid emotions as before, he no longer had that inherent need to fight for his ideas, his principles. He let life go as it came, and he focused on his work, on his patients, one day at a time. That was enough for him. It was the only thing he felt he could do. Killua sometimes looked at him in a funny way, asking him "What's up old man?" ". Leorio shrugged, with a reassuring smile. Nothing new. He knew that Killua knew his real state of mind, the boy possessed that human sensitivity. But what's the use of talking? What's the point? Everything was over, he had nothing to say.

And the years passed.

Life went on.

Strangely.

* * *

“Good morning, Catleeya,“ said Leorio to the nurse, who was also his secretary.

“Good morning, doc. You must see Mrs. Haiki again today, she looked worried.“

“Well, I'll prepare the office.“

Catleeya nodded, before preparing the equipment needed for vaccination and blood tests. She was a little younger than Leorio, a little tomboy, short brown hair and small hazel eyes. She was smart, and she always knew how to talk to patients, either gently or candidly, and she was as passionate about her work as he was. She was an ideal colleague.

Leorio entered his office and looked at his schedule for the day, taking notes on a particular patient. They knocked at his door, and Madame Haiki made her entrance with her slow gait.

“Doctor,“ she said hoarsely.

“Ms. Haiki, I did not think I would see you so early in the month.“

“I'm doing low pressure, it's not normal, doctor.“

“Let me have a look.“

Leorio made her lie down in the examination chair, and thanks to his Nen positioned in his left hand, he made a quick scan of the woman's body.

“I do not see anything physically abnormal compared to the last time. But mentally... is there anything that disturbs you lately?“

Mrs. Haiki had tears in her eyes.

“It will be a year since I lost my husband, Dr. Paladiknight.“

“I am sincerely sorry.“ said Leorio empathically.

He really was.

“Most of the time, our body is influenced by our mind, and I believe that this emotional charge has an influence on your increased sensations. You must take care of yourself, rest, especially in a moment like this.“

“Yes“, she nodded, wiping her tears.“You know, doctor, my husband was so proud, but so charming ... Have you ever lost someone?“

Leorio's eyes darken. _Yes. Twice._ He saw in flashback the body, the lifeless face, and his stomach squeezed painfully. He tried to smile, despite his memories.

“You are still so young, but I trust you, doctor, I know you understand.“

“Life must goes on anyway, doesn’t it?“

“Yes, but we never forget.“

“It’s true.“

Leorio put a hand on the lady's head. She closed her eyes, knowing the procedure. A heat crossed his hand and slowly went to the lady's head, before descending to her abdomen.

“I already feel better. Thank you Doctor.“

“Do not forget: rest. And feel free to come back if needed." added Leorio with a reassuring smile.

The lady went out in limp. Leorio sat down for a moment. This conversation brought back a flash of thoughts.

_He had arrived at the big building, and everything seemed completely unreal. He barely remembers Cheadle and Mizai, talking to him, saying words of comfort, taking him to a room with too cold and too white lights. On a bed of metal, covered with a plastic cover, his body, which seemed so small._

_Leorio had asked to be alone. He had approached. His tremors came back again, but he knew he had to see with his own eyes. He dismissed the blanket softly, as if he did not want to wake him up. His familiar face appeared, his eyes closed, as if he had fallen asleep. His blond hair was undone and his diaphanous skin was colorless, lifeless. His eyelids were tinged with purple. Leorio felt the tears rise and he let them flow freely. He touched his face gently. His skin was cold, but soft._

_"Asshole." he said softly."How did you... Why did you not ever ask for help, for support? I wanted to help you. I would have been there. I would have done anything..."_

_He snorted, wiped his eyes. He touched the golden hair one last time._

_"I hope you finally found peace."_

_He felt something breaking in him as he replaced the blanket. He left a large part of himself in this room. He went out without a word, without a glance behind. Cheadle and Mizai were waiting outside, but he nodded to them, and they did not add anything._

Someone knocked at his office door, waking him from his troubled memories.

"Yes?" asked Leorio, standing up.

"Doc, do you have time to examine a patient before regular patients?" Catleeya asked.

"Of course."

Leorio saw a young girl come in, holding his arm, her face grimacing with pain.

"I fell while I was skateboarding."

"It's nothing serious, I'll help you sit down and we'll look at it," said Leorio with a big smile."So, have you been skateboarding for a long time?"

"Oh yes! Since I was 4 years old. I am 7 years old now."

"Wow! You must be a champion then." said Leorio, putting his Nen on the girl's wrist.

"Yes, and I want to be the best in the world", she says, her eyes filled with ambition.

Leorio smiled as he thought about Killua when they met during the hunter exam.

"I'm sure you will. But hey, you have a sprain, but it's not broken. Do you know what you have to do? I'll leave you a bag of ice, and you'll have to keep it on your wrist."

"Okay. Can I go skateboarding again?"

"Of course, but not for three days. Can you promise me that? Even the very best champions have to rest."

"Okay, I promise."

"Thank you." said Leorio, helping her get off the chair.

"See you, doctor" she said with a big smile before going out.

Leorio returned her smile. The next patient came in, a man in his sixties who had back pain since a workplace accident. Leorio welcomed him with his usual charisma.

* * *

The day passed, and the sun had set. When the last patient of the day came out, Leorio realized that he had not eaten for the entire day. He looked at Catleeya, who seemed exhausted.

"Catleeya, you can take the rest of the evening off. I will close the office and clean up."

"You sure, doc?"

"Yes," he says,"it's been a rather big day." 

"Thanks, doc. Don't forget to rest too. See you tomorrow."

When she left, he sat down in his office to start filling in his reports for the day. He opened the radio, which broadcast a special show of the old jazz standards, some songs were a little off. He wrote as the moon rose higher and higher in the sky. He was used to avoiding sleep, always writing, reading, or even studying, even though he had not been a student for years.

The thud of the front door was heard in the waiting room, and Leorio heard footsteps behind him.

"We're closed." said the doctor, in a loud voice, without turning around."Or is it an emergency?"

There was a silence.

"Leorio."

He would have recognized this voice among thousands.

But it was impossible. _How?…_

He turned around.

 

Kurapika.

 

He was in front of him.

 

Leorio got up, without a word, as if everything was in slow motion.  He approached, in shock.  Kurapika bore his gaze, holding his breath. His hair had grown, but still fell pell-mell on his forehead. He was wearing a dark gray turtleneck and a black trench coat over it. He wore the navy blue scarf. The one Leorio had offered him as a birthday present just after their trip to the Dark Continent. The very last time he saw him. He had a wilder face, a darker look than in his memory. They faced each other.

Then, Leorio took his fist, and threw it in Kurapika's face. He did not defend himself.

"I guess I deserved that." Kurapika said hoarsely.

Leorio looked at him, not knowing what to say. He felt so many emotions at once, he did not know where to start. Was he dreaming? No. The pain in his fist confirmed that it was reality.

"What are you doing here?" asked Leorio, dryly.

"I..." started Kurapika.

"You're supposed to be dead. You are dead! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"I know, but…"

"What are you doing here?" repeated Leorio.

He did not know if he wanted to hit Kurapika again, or hug him, shout at him, or just shut up.

"There are things I cannot tell, Leorio, but I came mainly to apologize."

"Apologize?" Leorio said with a nervous laugh, suddenly feeling a huge anger rising in him, anger that brought back a little life into his body."Apologize for what exactly? There are so many things that I have in mind that you should apologize for, I do not even know where to start..."

"Leorio, I know that..."

"You know? Do you think you know? You have no fucking idea what it was!" shouted Leorio, taking his face in his hands, he breathed, trying to calm down."I don’t know why you're here, but you're wasting your time."

"Let me explain," said the other.

"I saw you dead, Kurapika. Three years ago. And this, an entire year after not having received any news from you, no call, no message, nothing. Does that mean you've been alive for four years, and I did not even deserve to know?"

"I was…"

"I don’t CARE!" shouted Leorio."I'm sick of your reasons and your fucking secrets, I'm tired of your selfishness!"

Kurapika looked down for the first time, curling up a little on himself. He had nothing to answer to that.

"Leave ... leave me alone. Please." said Leorio, his voice broken, sitting on his desk chair, his face in his hands."Do what you've always done. Get out."

"I will not go anywhere." said Kurapika, approaching slowly.

"Have you ever thought of me once in your life? How could I feel? How I feel?"

"Of course, I..."

"Oh, really? When, Kurapika, when was the last time you thought about me? _When_?"

"I think of you all the time."

Leorio felt something capsize in him.

"Everything, absolutely everything, I did, I did it to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"If they knew, Leorio, they would have used you to find me. They would have hurt you. I did not want... I... I had to erase all traces of myself, to keep you out of danger."

"Fuck, Kurapika, why don’t you trust me more?"

"I trust you, Leorio. It is in me and in others that I have no confidence. And I promised myself that I would be the only one concerned by my quest... I could not lose anyone else."

"So you made me believed that I lost you instead. Clever."

"I had no choice."

"The body was a fake, then?"

"Obviously, because I'm right here." Kurapika said.

"Are you trying to be funny? Because it's not." said Leorio rubbing his temples."I… I need a moment."

"I understand. Do you want me to wait in the waiting room or maybe I could..."

"Why are you here, Kurapika?" interrupted Leorio.

Kurapika exhaled. Leorio noticed how ill he looked. He held back his doctor reflexes to check or question him.

"It's over, Leorio."

Leorio looked him straight in the eye. He knew what Kurapika meant by that. His quest for revenge had been completed. He still felt angry, but something was starting to beat in him, something he had not felt for a long time.

"But why here? Don’t you have anywhere else to go?" asked Leorio.

Kurapika's gaze was crossed by a reflection of sadness and surprise. Obviously, he was not welcomed.

"I did not believe ... I'm sorry. I did not want to impose or disturb you. I just wanted to tell you... I mean... you deserved the truth." said Kurapika, in a strangled voice.

"I think I deserved the truth way before today."

"Leorio, you must believe me when I say that I came to see you the very second I could."

"You make it hard to believe, Kurapika. I would like to be as naive as before, I just..."

Leorio stood up, turning his back to him.

"You hurt me so fucking much." he said in a whisper.

"I am deeply, truly sorry." Kurapika said in a broken voice as he carefully approached.

"The truth is, Kurapika, I'm afraid to see you again. I'm afraid to let you into my life again... this emptiness, I got used to it. Everyday. Every night."

Kurapika cashed in without a word.

"I don’t think I can get used to losing you another time." he ends up saying.

"You won’t!" Kurapika shouted, taking Leorio's arm to turn him over.

"How can you say that?" He replied, letting go of his grip, but looking at Kurapika right in the eye."You never answer your phone. You've never been there. Even when I needed you. And fuck! I needed you, Kurapika!"

"It's different now, Leorio. Please, believe me, I..." Kurapika choked.

Leorio held his breath and tears. For the first time, he saw Kurapika expressing emotions other than anger and rage. He saw his hands tremble and his big eyes shine.

"I made enormous mistakes" he said finally, very gently."And I am the only one to blame."

Kurapika looked down and wiped his face with his palm, his blond hair hiding part of his face. Words were hard to share.

"I'm just trying, Leorio, but even when I try, I fail. I made you suffer, I made everyone sad and worried. I distanced myself from my emotions and all possible help because I am weak. Don’t you know you've always been the strongest between us two? While I screw things up, you make them happens."

Leorio remained silent, a little shocked.

"Look at this place." Kurapika added with a smile."It’s incredible. You bring people together. I do not know how to do that, and I ... I did not deserve to be your friend."

Kurapika lowered his head, shamefully, his throat tight. Knowing his legendary pride, telling him that must cost him a lot. Leorio put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, idiot," he said softly "you're the strongest person I know. You know what you want, and nothing stops you. And whatever you do, you do it according to the people you love, no matter what you might say. I always admired you for that. I was lucky to have you as a friend."

"No, Leorio, you never understood that it was the other way around," Kurapika answered, raising his head, with a sad smile."I was the lucky one."

They stayed in silence, letting the words cross their bodies, letting the words catch up with lost time.

"Your office is great" Kurapika finally said."You must be so proud."

"You must see the garden. It was Alluka's idea. It's beautiful," said Leorio, blushing.

"I really would like to."

They stared at each other for a moment, holding their breath.

"Your lip is starting to swell." Leorio pointed out."I'll get you some ice."

"Do not worry about that, I'll take care of it later."

"Let me do my job. This is my office, after all. It's not you who decides here."

Kurapika raised his eyebrows, tried to retort, but then changed his mind. Leorio came back with a small bag of ice that he gently carried to Kurapika's face.

"Sorry for, uh ... that. Does it hurt?"

"It’s okay" said Kurapika with a small smile, taking the bag of ice.

Their hands brushed against each other. Leorio felt his anger dissipate, replaced by something as powerful as a vertigo. Without thinking, he put his fingers on Kurapika's cheek, and traced the contours of his face with his fingertips.

"You look like a mess, but at least you're alive." said Leorio.

"I hope you do not speak so openly to all your patients." Kurapika frowned.

"No. Only with the most difficult ones."

"You’re the one who punched me in the face. It's not surprising that I look like a mess."

"A very cute mess."

"Don’t start."

Kurapika frowned, then laughed and Leorio laughed with him. Everything seemed to be right. How many years had he not felt this inner peace? 

"I missed you, Leorio" Kurapika finally said, putting the bag of ice on the desk.

"I’ve been missing you every day. I thought you..."

Kurapika interrupted by grabbing the fabric of his doctor's white coat. He raised his face to him, and Leorio saw a dancing reddish glow, like a soft halo, in his eyes. Leorio took Kurapika's face in both hands and kissed him. They kissed for a long time, without catching their breath. Then, Kurapika pulled back a little.

"Only if you want, I..."

"I want you to stay, Kurapika." said Leorio, guessing his thoughts.

They kissed again. The two of them felt at home. Finally.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!   
> I really needed to see Kurapika apologizes to Leorio, and Leorio be honest with him about how he's been, how difficult it was. I wanted Leorio to decide for once.  
> The more I read about Leorio, the more I discover a wonderful person, a very strong character, and I wanted Kurapika to see that too.
> 
> This is my very first fanfic, but I want to improve my writing, so you're more than welcomed to leave any comment! :) 
> 
> ps. my first language is french, so there's a version in french for any français out there. And if you see any spelling mistakes in english, you can write to me about it too! :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it xxxx


End file.
